Purpose Of Life
by desintadm
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke mencari tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya agar dapat kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Dengan dibantu oleh Sakura, sang arwah cantik apakah Sasuke akan berhasil? Lalu bagaimana jika mulai tumbuh benih cinta antara mereka? Mari kita simak kisahnya bersama!
1. Prologue

**Purpose Of Life**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 _'Tap..Tap..'_

"Sasuke tunggu!"

Sepasang kakak beradik kini terlihat sedang berlari saling mengejar. Tapi, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan mereka bukan melakukan suatu permainan atau apalah itu.

Itachi, sang kakak kini sedang berusaha menandingi kecepatan berlari sang adik. _'Damn, kenapa dia sangat cepat'_ pikirnya.

"Sasuke berhenti sekarang juga kubilang!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melakukan apa yang kalian suruh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap berlari menjauhi Itachi.

Pemandangan kejar-kejaran mereka tidak luput dari sebuah tatapan seorang gadis berambut soft pink sebahu dan berkulit pucat tak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu sekarang tengah memandangi truk yang melaju kencang ke arah Sasuke yang ingin menyebrangi jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau untuk menghindari kejaran sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sakura?"

"Ah..Karin-nee tidak ada. Apa kau harus kembali ke _akhirat_ sekarang?"

"Kurasa begitu ini sudah waktunya. Apa kau tak apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Tak apa lagipula kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan teman baru."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Kau harus terus berusaha agar bisa cepat menyusulku. Aku tidak tega jika harus terus membiarkanmu berkeliaran di dunia manusia secara sembarangan. Kau tau ini bukanlah tempat kita, kau mengerti?"

"Baik aku akan berusaha. Pergilah atau kau akan terlambat!"

"Baiklah _jaa-ne_ "

" _Jaa-ne"_

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Karin lalu ia kembali melihat objek semula.

 _'Tiin..Tiin..'_

"SASUKE AWAS!"

"AARGGHH"

 _'Selamat datang di dunia kami, Sasuke.'_

 **To Be Continued**

 _Hai.. ini adalah karya pertama author di Ffn._

 _Silahkan baca jika suka._


	2. Part 1

**Purpose Of My Life**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

"AARRGHH.."

 _'Hah..hah..hah..'_

Sasuke terbangun. Ia melihat ke sekitar tempatnya. Hamparan padang rumput adalah alas ia duduk saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ha? Siapa kau? Mukamu pucat sekali seperti hantu"

"Memang. Ah lebih tepatnya aku arwah"

"A-Apa? Kau adalah arwah?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau bahkan tidak berbeda jauh dariku.

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang tidak berbeda darimu? Kau gila atau apa aku ini manusia!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu sa-.. tunggu aku kan tidak punya kemampuan indigo atau semacamnya. Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatnya?" Gumam Sasuke

"Hah.. jadi kau belum menerima bahwa kau telah menjadi arwah sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini manusia!"

"Dasar keras kepala. Ayo ikut aku sekarang!"

Sasuke pun berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti sang arwah cantik yang kini berada di depannya. Mereka pun sampai pada suatu kerumunan. Mata Sasuke pun melotot kala melihat seseorang yang tak asing tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar yang masih setia mengalir.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Yah, ini hanya mimpi."

"Sasuke astaga ayolah kau harus bangun. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ nanti."

" _nii-san_?"

"Sasuke aku berjanji akan berbicara dengan _tou-san_ supaya tak menyuruhmu lagi melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan. Tapi kumohon Sasuke bukalah matamu!"

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami harus membawa korban ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sasuke memandang tubuhnya yang kini telah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil _ambulance._ Ia mencoba menyentuh kakaknya yang tengah akan ikut menaiki mobil putih tersebut. Namun sia-sia saja ia tak bisa menggapai kakaknya sama sekali. Ia pun hanya bisa memandang sendu mobil yang telah bergerak menjauhi lokasi.

*

"Jadi bagaimana kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

"Padahal umurku masih 25 tahun."

Sasuke dan sang arwah cantik kini telah meninggalkan lokasi kejadian dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Umurku juga baru 24 tahun. Aku bahkan lebih muda 1 tahun darimu. Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi kita mengobrol tanpa tahu nama masing-masing. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura _yoroshiku_."

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lagipula Sasuke kau juga belum mati!"

"Belum mati? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. bisa dibilang kau sedang koma sekarang ini."

"Itu berarti masih ada harapan aku bisa hidup kembali?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa kembali ke tubuh ku semula?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sakura serius.

"Wow.. santai Uchiha. Aku juga sama sepertimu terjebak di sini selama 3 tahun. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat ke akhirat saja."

"Akhirat?"

"Yah.. tempat yang paling ingin kutuju saat ini. Aku sudah mati. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa ke akhirat sampai sekarang? Aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Padahal semua teman arwahku sudah ke sana. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa aku sendiri."

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek."

"Yah kau benar. Kalau begitu Sasuke apa kau ingin menjadi partner ku?"

"Hn?"

"Yah.. mulai sekarang kita adalah seorang partner. Kita akan berusaha untuk mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula. Dan aku akan pergi ke akhirat dengan tenang. Bagaimana sepakat?"

"Apa kau yakin akan berhasil?"

"Aku sudah 3 tahun berada di sini. Bisa dibilang aku senior mu meskipun lebih muda. Jadi, aku lebih tau banyak daripada kau. Bagaimana sepakat tidak?"

"Hn. Baiklah kita sepakat. **Partner** "

 **TBC**


End file.
